Right Down to the Core
by SapphireBlueEyes7799
Summary: Omegaverse AU - Alfred's always been a popular Alpha - even before high school. He was friends with practically everyone, and he was everything anyone could ever want. But when a certain omega doesn't seem to acknowledge him in the halls of their school, he presses to change that - meaning he has to take the first step. USUK, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland.

Age? 16.

Status? Omega.

Arthur was the youngest of his 4 brothers. He hated all of them, Dylan and Faolan being an exception.

Allistor, an alpha, was the oldest (being 22), and was to be the successor of their father's company. He liked to smoke and get drunk, easily got angry, and was usually the one who picked on Arthur the most.

Dylan (20) was also an Alpha, but he was the only one of Arthur's brothers who actually respected him. He treated him fairly nice, and would defend Arthur against his other brothers. He was the most mature out of his 4 brothers, since Allistor was kind of an asshole.

Faolan and Finn (18) were also Alphas. Faolan was more of the calm one and Finn was just obnoxious. They were both trouble makers, but it was usually Finn who dragged Faolan into it. Either that, or Allistor pulled them into it. He liked to mess around with Arthur a lot.

Because Arthur was the only omega in his family.

It wasn't his fault though. Their family always usually had one kid that was an omega, and he happened to be it.

It was hard being the only omega, because whenever he was in heat, he was surrounded by Alphas.

But they were his brothers.

He had to lock himself in his room, because even his own brothers said that his scent was so strong and sweet that pretty much anyone could smell it. It was intoxicating, as Allistor said, but he didn't mean to sound creepy at all. He was being honest and, maybe a little protective? He didn't know.

But being in heat sucked.

Thankfully, he didn't have to deal with it right now.

All he had to deal with was walking around the halls, ignoring the stares of the alphas that he had ran into before. One in particular made his stomach twist and flip-flop with an unknown feeling.

And he hated it, because he didn't understand it.

* * *

A/N:

I'm Roleplaying with MarshmallowFudgeUp on DeviantART, and we're doing a usuk Omegaverse AU - and so we decided we were going to post it. Er, I did.

So here's the first chapter - we've written a few of them actually. This is going to vary between the chapters between her writing and mine. I'm Arthur, she's Alfred. Each chapter will jump between us. So - enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred F Jones.

Age: 17.

Status: Alpha.

Alfred was the older of two, with beta parents and an omega brother.

Matthew was 15, and a sophomore. He was the only omega in the family. He was really quiet and weirdly enough, sarcastic. He was into lame stuff like reading- but he was also into cool stuff like hockey and skiing. He always wore sweaters and sweatshirts and was obsessed with maple syrup. He also has an obsession with this doll he got as a toddler- even though he forgets it's name every other day when he mentions it.

Matthew liked to say the Canada was better than America, and Alfred thought that was really stupid because even though his birth certificate said Mattie was born in Canada, he's lived in the United States for as long as he remembered.

He's hard to notice unless Alfred is specifically looking for him. And he always magically appears within ten minutes of searching for him. Too bad Alfred usually only wants money when looking for him- and if not cash, he's showing off.

Alfred's parents were very neutral. They tried their best in keeping up with an alpha son and slowing down with an omega son. They weren't prepared in handling both personalities. They were usually dominated by Alfred's nature, however they continue to try and stand their ground. And they try to be extra gentle when it came to their other son, who they didn't pay as much attention to.

They didn't have to worry about when Matthew went into heat- concerning Alfred, because the scent he gave off during it was an immediate turn off. If anything, the scent left the other brother wanting to protect, not reproduce. The reason for this was because of them being related. However, when both brothers knew it was going to be intense, Alfred avoided the house at all costs.

During his heats, Alfred and Matthew's bond seemingly grows stronger, and their relationship thrives. That's why whenever a love interest is introduced in Matthew's life, he gets very defensive and tries to scare them away. Although he understands, Matthew ends up not talking to him for days when it happens.

Alfred was a senior, and was ready to get a mate. He was tired of being the only one without a spouse, and he was ready to let Matthew go as a reason not to get a partner.

He was a football player, a baseball player, a soccer player, a basketball player, a swimmer, a runner- he was basically in any sport he could get his body into. He was extremely popular, and had average grades. He constantly has betas and omegas- once even another alpha- throwing themselves at his feet. Each time he broke their hearts- but softly. He was invited to all the parties- but he never drank more than one bottle of beer at each.

He was the guy you could mention any video game to, and he would instantly start a conversation with you on it- already having played the game. He was the guy you could mention any horror film to, and have him list off why he gets so scared shitless.

He was just that kind of guy, who anyone could relate to him.

In everyone's eyes, he was the perfect alpha.

Well... in almost everyone's eyes.

There was one person Alfred couldn't get his mind off of. His scent seemed to be imprinted within his brain. His senses were so attuned with the male's, that he knew where he was within a twenty foot radius. He knew exactly what he wanted- what his body needed- whether it be food to pleasure to hygiene.

... He knew it was creepy. Which was why he didn't say anything to anyone, let alone the guy.

... He didn't even know his name. All he knew, was his exact body shape. His big brows and messy hair. His sharp, sexy- yummy- scent- and his big green eyes.

And it seemed he never even looked his way. He was in deep shit.

Alfred was walking down the halls, blond hair still slightly wet from the shower he took after gym. Bag slung over his shoulder, he was chatting excitedly with his best friend, beta, Kiku Honda. They were discussing the newest Legend of Zelda release, and how they wanted to play it together after school.

"Ah, gomen. I have to study for midterms. I wirr be abre to pray with you on Saturday, however." Kiku said, excusing himself. He looked genuinely disappointed that he couldn't be there to check out the new game.

"Ahaha! That's alright bro! I'll be free then too!" he slapped Kiku on the back as an okay, and the Japanese male stiffened up from the contact, but was used to it by now. He's been hanging around the cheerful, popular American since second grade.

"Arright." He said with a nod, then dismissed himself to his next class. Alfred continued strolling, giving a "hey" every now and then to passing people.

... He got quiet as he picked up on a very familiar, delicious smell. His stunning blue eyes immediately locked onto the small, short omega walking directly in front of him. Without conscious thought to it, his nostrils flared to catch more of that yummy scent. And without blinking, the alpha knew he was hungry. He probably didn't eat lunch yet.

With food and wanting to make the person in front of him happy, he was reminded of the apple he had in his back from his own lunch.

"H-Hey!" he called, his voice surprisingly stuttered. But as he finished his call, he gained confidence, and jogged up to the scrawny male. He made sure to have a pleasant, wide grin as he met face-to-face to the omega he'd been obsessed with for the past three weeks. "Hello." he finished off, waiting for the guy to say something.

... He retraced his freckles with his eyes.

* * *

A/N:

Her reply was hella long, like 1,000 words or something? Yeah haha - Mine will be that long eventually I promise. Just not right now. This reply made me really happy. Freckled Iggy is best Iggy 3

Pfft she typed Japan's accent. I can't even.

Alfred's been obsessing over Arthur guys - he wants the cutie~


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was holding his books to his chest, and he was shivering sightly. Omegas were always colder than Alphas - that's why their outfits were nice, long-sleeved, warm sweaters. His hair was untameable, and he of course hated his hair, but his mother always called it adorable. He didn't exactly believe her, but he didn't really care either. Being a junior in high school (He was the only one in his family to actually start school on time), he knew a lot about what he was supposed to do to attract a mate, but, he wasn't sure he was ready.

Faolan, one of the twins, was supposed to walk him to every one of his classes (Dylan instructed as such, because it used to be him who walked him to his classes before he graduated). Faolan and Finn were the only ones in his family besides himself still in high school. They both started school late, so even though they were 18 they were seniors. Like most seniors, Arthur will be 17 when he graduates.

Emerald green eyes were set looking at the floor, watching the feet of others pass by him. He never liked to look people in the eyes - unless he was confronting them. Even towards his own brothers, he rarely ever looked them in the eye. So he liked to keep his head down as he walked - to avoid any awkward eye contact.

That's when a faint scent of an alpha - one he's smelled faintly before - started coming closer. He felt himself tense up as the word, "Hello," came from someone's mouth. He paused, looked up, and met the eyes of the one he's been secretly crushing on-

Alfred.

Everyone knew who he was.

He was the Alpha everyone wanted.

Arthur was no exception.

The omega had started to develop a crush on him in his early freshmen year. All the omegas - even betas - were talking about him. He was one year older than him, and he was gorgeous. He was tall, strong, athletic - everything and alpha could ever be. He beat all the other alphas at pretty much everything.

It's still a crush - or at least, that what he liked the think. He always got jealous twinges when he saw him talking to someone else. He's never personally talked to him before. He's always been afraid to - Alfred was popular. He wasn't. So naturally he tried to hide himself and admire him from a distance. He never looked straight at him and always avoided getting close to him.

But now they were face to face.

He could feel his face heating up, and he took a step back, bringing his books closer to his chest. He seemed to shrink down a little, and his gaze was quickly draw to the side. His voice was quiet, accented, and he was stuttering. "O-Oh, um, w-were you...talking to me...?"

* * *

Posting this right before I have to go to school ha-

Yeah, this is my reply. Shy Arthur is shy.

And short.

Reviews are welcome ~


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred paused for a moment, the air shifting around the small omega. His eyebrows twitched slightly as he took in the scent of the smaller male. His aroma wafted between the space between them. Embarrassment. Timidness. Fear. Attraction.

His cerulean eyes seemed to focus on the male's face, his grin fading only slightly.

"Yeah, I was." he answered, almost- almost- unsure of himself. He shifted so he appeared less intimidating, rounding off his shoulders and softening his gaze. Overall, he tried to relax his features. He was aiming to impress at first, but after realizing he was going about it wrong, he changed his goal to relating to the short man. "I'm Alfred." his tone was inviting- warm.

As he was speaking, he studied the omega in front of him.

His emerald eyes seemed guarded- but there was a slight difference from other times. They were even more locked up, and they avoided Alfred's own. But... There was also a small interest within them. A slight spark that left Alfred excited and wanting more. He wanted the small man to be more interested in him.

Also, his body seemed closed off and almost deflective. He wanted him to walk away. However, his feet were pointed towards him, meaning he kept some interest with Alfred.

Inwardly Alfred pouted. Good thing he liked a challenge.

... His own reactions almost startled him. He was never one to be so interested in one sole thing- that is, beside sports. Having such an infatuation in such a short time was shocking. He felt things he's never felt before, never so intensely.

He never knew a fragrance so well, excluding his favorite smells, his close family, and friends. It was such a strange, yet amazing thing. His smell... was almost indescribable. It was sometimes sweet, sugary, sometimes spicy, salty. His mood effected the way he smelled. The things he ate effected the way he smelled. And yet there was the unexplainable underlining of just him, and it made the alpha nature inside of him want break free and dominate.

His alpha nature. It wasn't constantly there, but it came up when needed. Reread, "needed". Nature has a way of getting in the way of things. Most of the time, his alpha nature came in handy. But other times, it just was unwanted, and not called for.

He didn't even know his name. He was obsessed with someone, and he didn't even know his goddamn name. It was ridiculous how he was going about things- which was why he decided to encounter him today, in the almost emptied hallway.

Faintly, Alfred could hear the small male's stomach growling, and his uneven breathing. That made him refocus on his previous endeavor.

"Well... I have a question for you," He started.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites guys~

I have a few more chapters to post up. If I get some more reviews I'll post some up today c:

As for the reviews posted so far, I'll try to reply to the reviews I get uwu

midnightbittersweet: Aw, thanks so much! RP stories like this are cool because, like you said, you get to see both sides, and both feelings - really cool. Thanks for the review ~

hexa: Thanks a lot! I tried to portray Arthur a little different - since he's an omega, he's not going to be all out snappy and witty. Thought don't worry, he will be a little sassy c;

Oost Indie: The plot - it's going to develop, and just because it doesn't have a major plot, doesn't mean that it won't have a plot at all. And Arthur is that way because he's an Omega - which means he's going to act different. He's more submissive - it's his nature. So he's going to be that way - I mean, he will make a witty remake here and there, and have a little sass with some class, but I won't make him all out 'bullocks shit fuck bALLS WANKAH' and all that. I don't mean to come off as bitchy and I apologize if I do? Hahah I don't mean it - you just sounded a little rude because it sounded like you were telling me what to do instead of suggesting something.

Marshmallowfudgeup: Get out :heart:

Ah, yeah, that's it - I have a banquet to go to at 5:30 (US Eastern Time), and if I'm back before 10 pm I'll post another chapter or two, if you guys were really awesome ~


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur's gaze was set on the ground, and he could feel his face heat up a little more. He was feeling several different emotions at the moment, and he didn't like it. It was confusing, upsetting and he _really_ didn't like it.

He's never felt this way before - his stomach flip-flopped and his face was hot. His hands were shaky and if he were to speak, his voice would be quivering. What was worse was that Arthur knew Alfred could probably smell all his emotions, and it was bad because he knew what he was feeling.

Arthur secretly wished that he was closer to Alfred, so that he could bury his face in his chest and breath in his scent. Being an omega he didn't have a heightened sense of smell, and he's never really caught Alfred's scent before. He's heard that is was am infatuating smell from omegas that have actually approached him. He was-

Jealous, almost.

They've gotten to actually touch him, smell him - because they had the courage and confidence that he didn't.

Alfred was a perfect alpha.

His hair was a sunny blond color and it had its own special way of forming. Some of it was over his face, and there was that one cowlick that no gel, no matter how strong, could tame. His glasses framed his face, his stunning cerulean blue eye shining like the sea from behind them. He had the body of an alpha - or what an alpha should have. Strong, broad chest, perfect jawline, toned muscles - everything was set in perfect place. He was just right - unlike some alphas, who overworked their bodies and look like body builders - all brawn and no brains. Alfred was tall as well - and Arthur was sure he wasn't done growing. Arthur was only 5'4, and he was already done growing.

Alfred was just so perfect-

And then there was just himself. He was nothing compared to the other omegas. He was just an omega-

Nothing special.

So why was Alfred speaking to him?

He shifted awkwardly, moving up his head a little and glancing at his face - before quickly looking down.

"Y-You do?" He stammered, the hold on his books tightening. He inwardly cursed at the shakiness of his voice, but tried to ignore it.

* * *

My reply guys ~

These may stay short, around 300-500 words at a minimum, but some may reach to 1000 words - not really sure. I apologize if you don't get any plot out of this ahah - we're trying? It's just kinda cute fluff right now even thought they're not together? Eh I dunno-

Hexa: You're so sweet ~ ! Oh believe me we're not replying this fast - I have a document of our replies set up. I'm posting them as the days go by ~ Eheh, Arthur's more submissive and being a cutiecute muffin because of his omega status - but he will have his little bites (Just wait until Francis approaches him you'll see that sass ~) here and there, he isn't all soft ~ Still hard to get, because he's that one omega, ahah. I don't think we'll be able to make other character's point of view's though, because we're trying to stick to just Arthur and Alfred - but other characters will appear ~ I promise. Okay? Okay ~ :heart:

Marshmallowfudgeup: gET OUT

Trying to post this up eheh...not in a great mood. Got back from the banquet and shit went down - not feeling so great. But whatever, my feelings don;t matter right now ha - gonna go reply to Mallow actually. Reviews are awesome and it makes me happy ~


End file.
